Some homes today are equipped with smart home networks to provide automated control of devices, appliances and systems, such as heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (“HVAC”) system, lighting systems, home theater, entertainment systems, as well as security systems. Smart home networks typically include a control panel that provides a user interface for receiving user input and controlling the various devices, appliances, and security systems in the home. The control panel may include a keypad or a touch screen that the user may use to input, for example, security codes or instructions to set a temperature or arm alarms.